


You ain't seen nothing yet...

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty takes charge</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ain't seen nothing yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my boys, but my story and as far I'm aware not real- a fangirl can dream though.

They both were dancing around each other for ages. They had heated it up during the first tour, then slowed it down just to the casual stage behavior ...nothing hot or sexual whatsoever. It was a back and forth between, let's say normal and more than normal things fans got to see. However, lately both were riding on the charming and smiley train. A few looks here.... a few touches there....smiling like they just saw the source of life...a back scratch here and lean in there, but it never went further. Ok, there was this one moment when Adam licked Tommy's guitar, but really there wasn't much more than that. It only lasted until their last show of their small, but successful 2nd tour.

 

It was the second last song and Tommy was in the middle of his solo when Adam suddenly sunk to his knees right in front of him. Adam could hear the gasp that left Tommy's mouth even though the audience went wild at his action. He dared Tommy with his eyes, he had known since the beginning that Tommy would love to act that scene. It wasn't a hardship to let him do it, not by far and Adam was just waiting for the right moment and hello here it was.

 

Tommy just stared into his eyes, while Adam let himself fell down to his knees. He couldn't suppress the slightly shocked breath that he sucked in through his teeth. Adam just smirked at him- damn bastard, knowing exactly how to get a rise out of Tommy. Tommy knew what Adam dared him to do, but he wasn't sure if he really should. But he wanted, oh he wanted to do it so badly. His fingers were still flying over the strings of his guitar while he was fighting an inner fight with himself...to do it or not to do it...and that was the big question. But then his brain just gave up and let his body reign. He stepped forward, closer to Adam so that one of his legs was right between Adam's and the other on the outside of Adam's right leg. He could not tear his eyes away from Adam’s sensual moves... how he threw his head back....licked his lips....visibly enjoying what he was doing there....and most likely his mind was not stage with him. His facial expression showing that in his mind Tommy was not playing "his guitar"... at least not the one hanging around his shoulder, anyway.

 

Tommy at some point couldn't (or more like didn't want to) fight it any longer, he took a step back and looked down at Adam, who -as if he sensed it- looked up and winked at him. There was this smug grin back on his face. _"Just wait till I'm done with you, Lambert, then we'll see who will be the one smirking"_ Tommy thought to himself and with that he put his right foot right in the middle of Adam's upper body. The moment his foot made contact with Adam's body the singer's eyes went wild and the screams of the audience reached an alarming level.

 

Adam wasn't exactly shocked, he did dared the blond to do it but he didn't know if he really would do something like that, since Tommy was the shy one between the two of them. But not tonight. No, tonight Tommy was going to show Adam he is more than just a shy Kitty....at least on stage.

 

The blond took a moment and then added more and more pressure on the foot currently resting on Adam's chest, making Adam bend backwards. The further Adam bent backwards the more Tommy was determined to get Adam on his back (pun sort of and sort of not intended). He heard the moans coming from Adam's lips and he forced Adam back and further down . Now it was Tommy's turn to smirk and hell did he enjoy it. To have the uber-dom Adam Lambert literally lying at his feet, in front of more than 14.000 people. Yes, Tommy was going to rub that in whenever he had the chance to. And he kept playing his guitar like nothing was happening. His solo was longer than normal and he just couldn't find an end, found this moment way too hot and intriguing to let it end just yet. And apparently Adam had the same idea. He got up on his elbows and batted Tommy's foot away. Now Adam was laying right between Tommy's legs with the entire length of his body. They both just stared at each other, then Adam curled a finger at him and Tommy lowered himself and straddled Adam, right in the middle of the fucking stage.

 

Tommy went lower and lower until his butt met with Adam's lap. Both men let out a moan as their crotches made the first contact, and of course everyone heard Adam’s moan since he was still trying to sing....(operative word here: trying)....and he failed by a mile. All that passed his lips was "ooooh" or "aaah" noises; and even a short "Oh Tommy" escaped his lips. All that was far away from the song not to mention the actual lyrics. Tommy's moans stayed unheard by the audience though, they were only for Adam, which made the Glam rocker smile with satisfaction because he loved that he was doing this to Tommy: Making him moan by sitting on his dick...If only there weren't those cockblocking clothes....but hey....that could be changed later.

 

Adam, grinned up and Tommy immediately knew what was happening in his mind. And boy if he didn't have the same ideas... But then again that had to wait for after the show...but... their current antics couldn't wait for later, neither could their dicks, which were clearly in charge and quickly sent their brains on vacation....bye bye....Have a nice trip!

 

It wasn't hard to tell that both of them were very aroused by the current happenings. Adam still propped on his elbows was watching mesmerized as Tommy's finger still flew over his guitar, not missing one single note. He always wondered how Tommy managed to do these things to him without missing a single note, ever. Because Adam usually failed badly at keeping the notes steady or the lyrics right when he was next to Tommy on stage and the blond always gave Adam more than just sweaty hands....and Tommy liked having this effect on Adam. Adam was always so cool, but when Tommy was near, his coolness slipped by every inch he came closer, and it was just a matter of time until things would get hotter again.

 

Adam only broke eye contact with Tommy to watch his fingers, then he watched Tommy’s face when he was above him. Tommy still had that grin spread all over his face and it got only wider when he started to move. Making riding motions while sitting on Adam’s lap, and the singer still didn't look away not until an extra well placed grind of Tommy's cock against his made him throw his head back in pleasure, accompanied by a moaned "Fuuuuckkkk!". _Gotcha!_ Tommy thought to himself devilishly, and the audience’s screams were getting louder again by every second. They were not dumb, and knew what was going on...and hell if they didn't have waited for that to happen since the AMA performance.... But no dwelling on the long time they had to wait, and they were definitely just enjoying the show.

 

Both men were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize that the band and background singers were improvising for a good five minutes now. And that obviously was well enough that Adam and Tommy didn't show any sign of stopping....Not now.... Tommy suddenly stilled his hands, gripped the neck of his guitar and flung it back behind himself, just to lean down and kiss the hell out of Adam. Adam definitely didn't expect that. He was shocked, his arms kept flailing until he got the situation and took over. He wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck pulled him impossibly closer. Their chests pressed flushed against each other and hands getting shoved into each other’s hair. The kiss turned deeper and wetter. Adam's tongue shoved so far down Tommy's throat he could easily do a tonsil check. And Tommy gave back just as good as he got. He might be small and all but that doesn't mean he lets Adam do anything he wants. He wanted that kiss since forever so no way he let Adam have all the fun alone.

 

Tommy was still moving his hips. But then his fluid motions were stuttering and getting erratic by every move his hips did. The moment he tried to retract his tongue from between Adam's lips, which were feverishly sucking on it, Adam suddenly bucked his hips and made his and Tommy's cock collide in a rather harsh way and that was it. That was the end of this ride. Both suddenly stilled their motions, their bodies shuddering and both came with a long loud moan. (and judging from the reactions in the audience Adam and Tommy weren't the only who just came).

 

A few moments after their orgasm rippled through them and their breath slowed down to normal, they sat there looking at each other with wide eyes, still somewhere in their own little world and suddenly the spell was broken when Brian yelled into the mic:"When you two are finished, can we continue the actual concert? Not that I think the fans didn't enjoy this little extra by the way," he laughed adding "but you know...".

 

Both turned to look at him, their faces heated up and got redder than an overripe tomato. Then Adam led the mic to his mouth and stuttered "Ermmmm...yeah.....Tommy can you......you.....uuuhm.......damn it!! You are still sitting on me!!". Tommy just braced his hands on Adam's chest and pushed himself up and rose from Adam's torso to straighten himself up. Then he offered his hand to Adam and helped him up as well. When Tommy pulled Adam up, Adam was still a little dizzy from his orgasm and stumbled halfway against Tommy, so their faces were only inches apart. Adam's hand suddenly had a brain on it's own and slid along Tommy‘s cheek and then went to the back of his neck, making Tommy's hair stand straight up. He could feel the shiver running through Tommy. "Tommy...." it was nothing more than a breathy whisper, tickling Tommy's ear. Then Adam pulled Tommy in for another short but sweet kiss.

 

After that Adam took his mic “Ladies and gentleman...... Tommy Joe Ratliff.....I bet you never saw him like that!!" Adam teased the audience, still high on adrenalin.

 

"You ain't seen anything yet, Babyboy," Tommy's hand went for Adam's and brought the mic to his mouth as another round of applause had the venue convulsing. Then Tommy walked back to his usual spot and adjusted his guitar strap, as if things that over 14.000 people had just witnessed didn't have happened at all.

 

Adam went to his mic stand, put the mic back onto it, then shared another glance with Tommy and certainly wished this night would never be over. Considering the fact that this was the last performance of the tour, an after party sounded like a good idea....specially just for the two of them.....with out any audience.


End file.
